CCXLelouchXSuzaku
by ItachiXSasuke
Summary: C.C is asleep until she gets woken up by Lelouch and Suzaku. Her fantasy that she has of the two is fulfilled.


-:-

**M**

-:-

**ItachixSasuke**

-:-

**Enjoy!**

-:-

**First Code Geass FanFic!**

* * *

-:-

_Only after I'm more than half-awake do I realize I'm moaning. A moment later I realize its do to two hands between my spread legs._

_I barely have time to open my eyes before I come, arching into their hands._

_"I told you she'd wake up," Suzaku says from beside me._

_I moan at the loss when Lelouch removes his hand. "I had to test it for myself."_

_"I don't mind," I say sleepily, stretching._

_"Of course you don't," Lelouch grins, and then glares at Suzaku._

_The bed shifts and creaks as they move. My eyes shoot open when I realize I'm no longer sandwiched between them. Suzaku was between Lelouch and me._

_"So, C.C," Lelouch begins, his voice low next to Suzaku's ear. He shivers._

_I move closer, flinging one leg over Suzaku and resting a hand on his chest. "Yes?"_

_"Do you have any fantasies you want to play out?"_

_I pretend to huff, to hide my embarrassment, making him smile. "No."_

_"Really? I think you do, but you aren't telling us," Lelouch says, amused._

_I lift my head. "I want to watch you two," I reply._

_Lelouch rolls his eyes. "Is that all?" he grins, "it's not like you haven't seen us together before."_

_But before I can say anything, Lelouch begins to run a hand over Suzaku's chest. The bastard. Suzaku shudders when he pinches a nipple. His low chuckle tells us he noticed._

_"I'm sure you want something more specific than just us 'together'," Lelouch says, teasing _

_Suzaku's other nipple._

_Suddenly feeling bold, "You really want to know?" I reply with a smile as I move atop Suzaku, straddling his thighs._

_"Yes, I do," Lelouch murmurs as he began to run his fingernails over Suzaku's chest._

_I groan for a moment as I stroke Suzaku's hips. He shudders helplessly underneath me._

_"Well, for one," I begin, trying to hide my embarrassment by scraping my fingernails on Suzaku's skin. "I like it when you suck each other."_

_I can't help it, I moan deeply at the image of Lelouch's mouth around Suzaku's erection. My subconscious must have come to terms with them sometime in the night because I honestly didn't care who woke me up this morning. I was enjoying myself either way._

_"I'm sure you can be more specific than that," Lelouch chides. He moves behind me, crawling over the blankets predatorily._

_My breath catches, as does Suzaku's, when he slides his hands over my breasts, cupping them, squeezing them. He ducks his head to whisper in my ear, "Did you imagine me sucking Suzaku or Suzaku sucking me?"_

_My moan drowns Suzaku's. Aroused fully once more, I begin to rock and forth slowly on Suzaku, making us both groan breathlessly._

_Lelouch reaches for my hips and stills my motions. "Hey!" I growl. The moment his hands leave me, I shift quickly and sink onto Suzaku._

_"C.C," he moans._

_"Naughty C.C," Lelouch murmurs, although I can tell he's smiling. I whimper piteously when, at the same time, Suzaku flexes inside me and Lelouch strokes my clit. The back of his hand brushes against Suzaku's abdomen, shifting as I do._

_Lelouch's fingers move faster and I cry out, clenching around Suzaku. "I think you pictured me sucking Suzaku, but him fucking me."_

_The image of that, of both actions, sends a melting sensation through me. I can only assume it's the same for Suzaku since he cries out, in the aftershocks of my orgasm._

_I collapse and rolls off him a moment later, sated and weak._

_"Poor C.C," Lelouch says. "This will have to do."_

_Suzaku has no time to prepare himself before Lelouch takes his erection into his mouth. He sucks harder, with more force, taking Suzaku entirely into his mouth in just a second. Whatever thought processes I may have had are now short-circuited._

_Nothing, though, prepares me for the sight of Lelouch, looking up at Suzaku with more than just sinful lust in his black eyes._

_"Lelouch," Suzaku pants. This should be wrong but it isn't._

_"Not yet, Suzaku," I reply before bringing my mouth down on his. Between the two of them, I can barely breathe and but I don't care._

_Suzaku arches upward, hard, against Lelouch as he comes._

_I barely have time to remove my mouth from Suzaku's before Lelouch has him flipped onto his stomach and is running his tongue down his spine. Twining my fingers into the sheets, I groan._

_Moving, I slide underneath Suzaku, lifting himself and then leaning down to kiss me, my hands tangle in his hair._

_I can feel my breasts against his chest, his thighs pushing at mine, spreading my legs wide._

_Suzaku tries to shift my hips down, to slide once-again into, but Lelouch stops him, his eyes meeting mine as he shakes his head slightly: understanding his intentions I slide out from underneath Suzaku as Lelouch wraps one arm around Suzaku's waist to pin him to him._

_"No, you're mine right now, Suzaku," Lelouch growls._

_Suzaku pries his eyes open to look over at me. I moved to the side of the bed, my legs still apart. Giving him a perfect view, I slide my fingers inside myself. My other hand moves to my chest, toying with my nipples. I smile as Suzaku groans._

_"Mmm, Suzaku," Lelouch moans and bites the back of his neck. Sensation rips through me as I push my hips against my hand. Then Lelouch grips Suzaku's hips._

_He positions his erection at his entrance. I grip the sheets tightly in hand, Suzaku's gasp arousing me as much as the feeling of my fingers inside me._

_Lelouch pushes inside Suzaku._

_"Oh yes," I moan. Both Lelouch and Suzaku glance over in time to see me move my fingers to my clit._

_"Is this what you wanted, C.C?" Lelouch asks, pulling out almost all the way out of Suzaku, and then pushing back inside._

_Gripping the sheets tightly, Suzaku pushes back against Lelouch, his head turned to the side to watch me._

_I bite my lip almost hard enough to draw blood._

_"Is it, C.C?"_

_"Yes," I hiss, my legs stiffening and my toes curling as heat flashes through me._

_Lelouch moves again, drawing back slowly then pushing forward. "Harder please, Lelouch," I hear Suzaku groan as he pushes back against him._

_I moan as Lelouch grips Suzaku's hips tightly in response and begins to move with a faster, harder rhythm._

_I clutch the sheets more tightly. I think I'm cutting off circulation, but I don't care. Watching them together is worth the ache that I know I'll have later._

_After a moment, Suzaku moans with another climax. As he does so, Lelouch bends forward. With his last groan, Lelouch collapses on top of him, Suzaku falling to the bed._

_"Is that how you imagined it C.C?" Lelouch asks me._

_"Yes," I breathe._

-:-

* * *

Author- wow...**rubs back of neck** never thought I'd write something like that... well I hoped you enjoyed it!

**First ever Code Geass Fanfic!**


End file.
